


I Think I'm Falling For You

by misspronounced



Series: sbweek2016 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, PWP, Top Sam, sbweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sex solves Sam and Bucky's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of sbweek2016: Intimacy. 
> 
> Okay guys this part takes place after part two of this series, but can be a stand alone one shot. I don't usually write porn, so bare with me! All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it!! <3

A week after he and Sam kissed and started their relationship Bucky was ready to have all of Sam. It was a combination of wanting Sam for so many months and needing a release from the recent trauma of their nightmare streak. Bucky just hoped Sam felt the same way. 

After a long day of getting back into training for whenever he was ready to join the Avengers, Bucky went back to the room that he and Sam unofficially shared for some much needed winding down. Being active with Steve and having productive therapy sessions made Bucky’s mood skyrocket, it was just the nightmares and lack of sleep that were a problem. 

As soon as Bucky opened the door he smelled something delicious and saw Sam finishing up the dishes. 

“Did you already eat?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, sorry, baby. I gotta go meet with Steve and T’Challa about some accords business. Shouldn’t be more than a few hours,” Sam said and turned around to greet Bucky with a kiss.   
“I made your favorite, help yourself. We’ll watch a movie or something when I get back.” 

_Or something_ Bucky thought and smiled at Sam, tonight would be perfect.

“See you later, Sammy.” Bucky pulled Sam in by the collar to give him a sloppy kiss before letting him go. 

*

When Sam got back it was dark outside and Bucky was nowhere to be seen in the room. After a few minutes a glint of light caught his eye. He first saw the metal arm then all of Bucky sitting outside on the balcony. Sam joined him, the cool humid air felt nice and there a slight breeze making Bucky’s hair move slightly. He never looked better in Sam’s opinion and it made his heartbeat skip. 

Bucky turned his head and a lazy smile spread across his face when he met Sam’s eyes. He held out his metal hand and Sam took and let himself be pulled onto Bucky’s lap, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck as his arms circled Sam’s waist. 

“How was the meeting?” Bucky asked, voice low and raspy sending a spark through Sam’s body. 

“Good, boring,” Sam replied. He let his hands play with the hair on Bucky’s nape. 

“Good.” Sam barely had time to process the heat in Bucky’s eyes before he was pulled down into a passionate kiss. It was languid and slow, lots of tongue and gripping hands all over each other’s bodies. Eventually Bucky broke away from Sam’s lips and moved to his jaw, sucking lightly down his neck and around to behind his ear where Sam let out a soft moan. 

“Bucky-,” Sam said breathless needing to get closer, as close as possible, so he quickly got up and repositioned himself to straddle Bucky’s lap. When Sam pushed himself flush, it was Bucky’s turn to moan. Bucky’s mouth returned to the sensitive spot behind Sam’s ear making him squirm, he retaliated by grinding down hard. 

The friction was about to be too much for either of them to last much longer so Sam stilled his hips and looked into Bucky’s eyes. “Still wanna watch a movie?” 

“Not really,” Bucky replied, he slid his hands under Sam’s shirt and brushed his nipples, making Sam gasp.

“What do you wanna do then?” Sam asked innocently, but he knew judging by the hardness in Bucky’s jeans he has his mind set on one thing. 

Bucky gripped Sam’s hips and rocked up with purpose. “You.” 

“Oh God I want that so bad,” Sam breathed and dived to kiss Bucky hard. “You ready for that?” 

“Babe, I have not had sex in over seventy years, I think that’s a long enough dry spell,” Bucky chuckled and ran his hands up and down Sam’s chest. “Come here.” Sam leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “I want you so much. All of you. Please, Sammy.” 

“Don’t have to ask twice, Jamie. I’ve been wanting this for so long. I just was waiting for you to make the move,” Sam confessed. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Bucky hid his face in Sam’s neck and Sam stroked his hands down Bucky’s back, soothing. 

“You deserve the world. Should we move this to the bedroom?” Sam got up and held his hand out for Bucky who took it and followed Sam. 

Once in the bedroom they both shed their clothes until they were only in boxer briefs. They reached for one another automatically; it was second nature now to touch and be touched. Bucky smoothed his hands down Sam’s muscled arms as Sam splayed his hands over Bucky’s lower back. 

“Amazing,” Bucky whispered. Sam kissed him then just like before, passionate but with patience. He wanted to take his time and savour every moment. 

“How do you want to do this?” Sam asked into Bucky’s ear. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Bucky rasped, his forwardness made Sam’s dick even more interested. “I want to feel nothing but you, make me feel you tomorrow, make me ache.” 

“Fuck, I gotta say I’m loving this side you,” Sam cursed, grinding against Bucky. 

Bucky reached between them, rubbing his hand against Sam’s hard dick, “I can tell”. He wasted no more time and pushed Sam down onto the bed and crawled up to straddle him. Sam grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled him down in a messy kiss. After a few minutes of rutting against each other Bucky broke away and took out lube and condoms from the nightstand. 

“Where’d you get those?” 

“I went down to the infirmary during your meeting,” Bucky blushed. 

“And you thought I would be easily seduced?” Sam teased and Bucky grinned. 

“Kinda looks like it.” 

“Only for you, baby,” Sam assured. He slide his hand underneath Bucky’s briefs and squeezed his ass. “Wanna get rid of these?” With that Bucky got his and Sam’s underwear off in a heartbeat. 

Sam tugged Bucky down on top of him, “come here, lemme get you ready.” Sam opened the bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. When it was warmed up, Sam reached down and pressed one fingertip to Bucky’s entrance, getting a shuddering breath in response. Taking his time, Sam make sure to go slow so he wouldn’t hurt Bucky, all the while whispering words of praise and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, making Bucky whimper and moan the whole time. 

“Sammy,” Bucky whined into his neck. “I want you, please.” 

“Roll over for me.” Bucky did, once he was on his back he wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, not wanting to be separated from him for one second. Sam grabbed a pillow and stuck it under Bucky’s hips trying for the best angle. He quickly put the condom on and slicked himself up and looked down at Bucky’s flushed face. His hair was already a mess, skin shiny with sweat, and he was breathing hard. Sam was sure he could come from just the sight of Bucky like this. 

Slowly Sam pushed into Bucky until he bottomed out and stayed there for a few moments getting adjusted and wanting to have this last more than five seconds. His cue to move was Bucky’s impatient ‘Sam’ and wiggling. It took a few thrusts and some adjusting to get comfortable but once the slow pace was set it was perfect. Sam wanted to keep it slow and controlled for as long as possible but eventually he lost his finesse and his thrusts became erratic and jerky. Bucky didn’t seem to mind though, since his head was pushed back into the bed while letting out the hottest moans Sam’s ever heard. 

When Sam was a few strokes away from coming, he latched onto to Bucky’s exposed throat and sucked hard, which made Bucky shout and his body went rigid then relaxed as he came. Two more thrusts and Sam and coming too, breathing hard and wet into Bucky’s collarbone. 

They laid together not bothering to move for the next ten minutes. When their breathing was back to normal, Sam got up, trashed the condom, and went to the bathroom to fetch a wet towel. After a minute he came back and wiped Bucky down and looked at him reverently, like he put the stars in the sky. Bucky smiled and drew patterns on Sam’s shoulder with the same look in his eyes. 

“Sammy, I hope this doesn’t scare you, but I think I’m falling in love with you,” Bucky said quietly. 

Sam put the towel on the nightstand and leaned over Bucky, cupping his jaw, “Quite the opposite. I think I’ve already fallen, Jamie.” 

They kissed once more and settled into bed as usual with Bucky laying with his head on Sam’s chest and their arms wrapped around each other. 

For the first time since their bodies were swapped neither of them had a nightmare.


End file.
